After
by Varda's Servant
Summary: ML A? The Coming is over, the virus still exists, and a surprise visit from the past. Alec centric people, warning you now.
1. Prologue

Dark Angel   
  
Prologue  
  
After years of struggle, the siege is over, and with it, the war.  
  
For a long time, the stalemate between transgenics and humans held, but with the encouragement of the Familiars, the peace eventually broke. As this happened, the Familiars began to release their ultimate goal, a biotoxin capable of rapid spread, mutation, and death. Humans began to die in droves, and it was only with the transgenics help, and blood, that any survived in the infected areas.   
  
Despite the hatred that was still strong in many areas, the human population began to accept transgenics more and more. With the help of several unbiased leaders in the U.S. government, information on the Familiars and thier true nature began to filter into the media, and from there, into the minds and mouths of the common citizen. As the true threat was revealed, and word was spread, the population began to truly accept the transgenics and thier help. Distribution began of transgenic blood, and the lifesaving antibodies within. The tide began to turn. The Coming was thwarted, at least on the larger scale. And the small pockets of resistance knew that it was only a matter of time, though not a single one of them would ever admit to such a thought.  
  
In Seattle, the fight for freedom was the most extreme, and because of the density of the transgenic population there, and all of the scare tactics that had been employed, they were the least accepted. While the Familiars fought to salvage their plan, their future and their lives, one cared only for revenge. He followed the transgenic that he wanted above all others, and as his allies slowly dwindled, and finally disappeared, he became obsessed with only this one thing.   
  
When he found her, after a year of searching, the end was rather anticlimactic. He was weakened with malnutrition and dehydration, and though his consuming hatred lent him some strength, it was quick. She left his body where it lay, and no one lamented the end of what had once been Special Agent in Charge Ames White.   
  
Slowly, the world returned to normal, or as normal as it could ever be after such a huge and widespread war. The human population, for the first time in peace, truly accepted the transgenics, and they were granted freedom from persecution, though there would always be the die-hard bigots looking for a fight. But by and large, they were taken in by the humans, the government even setting up an adoption scheme for those younger transgenics who wanted a home, and employers everywhere, once they stopped to think, rushed to invite trangenics to become employees. Many chose to stay in Seattle, and most of them chose to continue to live in Terminal City.   
  
They pooled their resources, and slowly built Terminal City into a working community that pooled resources and flourished. They were able to repair streets and buildings, add running water, hot and cold, and even began a hydroponic fruit and vegetable complex. With some help from the medics, they even were able to certify the produce as Ordinary safe, and sell some at the farmers market.   
  
When he was able, Alec returned to Jam Pony and was offered his old job back from Normal before he could even ask. Reluctantly Normal also offered Max her old job back, with the understanding that she was never to be late again. He also offered a job to Gem, who refused on the grounds that she was a mother and would be there for her daughter as she grew up. However, she did promise to visit often, now that Normal was a Godfather. Logan and Max were still 'not like that', and though they hadn't managed to cure the virus, they bound themselves to each other in marriage. Alec had a pool running on how long it would last.  
  
The world was how it should be. Everybody was satisfied, and routine began to take over. For Max and Logan, that meant an endless dance, for Terminal City, it meant lots of work to improve their home, for Alec, it meant delivery runs during the day and being a leader at night.   
  
Until that fateful day when she tore his ordered world apart.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Should I continue? If you do, review. I won't continue unless i get enough support, and by the way, this story will be Alec centric, though it will also be M/L. Does that satisfy everyone? 


	2. Expect the Unexpected

A/N: Weee! I got reviews. I love reviews. Thank you for reviewing. I shall love you forever. Now, on to business. First thing is, I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are my own. Secondly, this chapter will have some of the Alec storyline, but mostly I want to give a background on Max and Logan's relationship.  
  
A/N 2: This one is pure rant, so move on to the story if you don't want to listen to me whinge. For anyone that's left, thank you for your patience. Anyways, was anyone else really pissed off by the second season relationship between those two? I mean, Max herself became this uptight, self-righteous complainer, and then Logan just got more flat. They started out ok, and then in comes second season, and they went flat. And the plot holes were the size of craters, I'm surprised that none of the writers fell into them. That's my rant for now, on to the story.  
  
Chapter 1: Expect the Unexpected  
  
"Hey." His voice was soft, more felt than heard, a vibration deep in his throat. She could feel it down her back where he lay pressed up against her.  
  
"Hey yourself." She slowly turned over, easing from his arms. "We should get up. We only have about ten more minutes."  
  
"You could take another one." His eyes showed the same sorrow they always did, after the fact, reality setting regrettably in.  
  
"You know we can't." Her voice was firm, and with a sigh, she untangled herself from his arms, futilely trying to hold her close, even for just a moment more. "You know what will happen if we do that. I don't want to lose you again. And besides, I have to get to work." She stood up, slowly dressing herself, wishing for another night.  
  
There will be another night; she forced the pain away, in a week. Only a week. We've done this before. We can last. It will work.  
  
She couldn't bring herself to look at him as she left the bedroom and headed in to the kitchen.  
  
~*-------------*~  
  
He sighed as she left the room, he wouldn't get up until she left, like usual. He never could stand not being able to touch her after they spent the night together. He shifted so he was lying in the spot she had recently vacated. The heat she left behind was like a balm, though a poor one in his mind. He wanted HER, not this endless dance between isolation and bliss.  
  
Give it time. There are people out there that are trying to help you. Just be patient.  
  
He snorted. Patience never was my strong suite.  
  
He heard the door to their apartment close. He lay still for a moment more, then reluctantly began to ready himself for the day.  
  
~*-------------*~  
  
"Ah-ah, ah-ah, what's this? What time do you call this? You were supposed to be in an hour ago. We're shorthanded, missy, so get a move on."  
  
Max moved past Normal to her locker, where Original Cindy sat talking to Mel, an X5 unit-mate of Alec's that had been given a job at Jam Pony courtesy of Normal's *coughcough* love - of Alec. Mel was patiently listening to OC's gushing about Honey, another X5, who had developed a relationship with OC during her stay in T.C. Now that the war was over, they were a steady couple. The only problem their friends had was how all they seemed to be able to talk about was each other.  
  
Mel gave Max a tolerant look before making more interested noises in Cindy's general direction. When Normal came along screeching about work and so on, he took the opportunity and left Max alone with her love-struck friend. Who kept rambling on as long as there was an audience.  
  
Just give them time, they both need someone, and having found it in each other, it may take a while for them to become sure of the other. It's completely natural.  
  
The words of Dala, the head medic in T.C. came back to Max, and she sighed inwardly. It has only been two weeks. She'll get used to it. That didn't change the fact that Max wished she would talk about something else. She wondered vaguely if Cindy had been the same when she had first met Diamond. She also wondered if Cindy realized that she was acting nothing like her usual self.  
  
"Wanna go to Crash later? I think Honey will be there." Max grabbed her bag from her locker and pulled on her riding gloves, leaving her other pair inside.  
  
"Sorry, Boo, me and Honey planned to go out. Spend some quality time together, walking, talking, wining and dining. Y'know, all that hetero stuff." She stopped and took another look at Max, as if she had never seen her before. "What's got you down, Boo? You and Logan have that cure thing that Dr. Shankar whipped up. You look as if it's the end of the world."  
  
Max slammed her locker shut. "Once a week just isn't enough. Its killing me, and I know it's killing Logan. We spend the day together, and the night, and then we spend a week trying not touch."  
  
"At least you can touch. It's better than before. At least now you can touch him without killing him. And you have the cure thingies if there is an accident. It can't be that much longer until those science geeks come up with the real cure." She gently hugged Max sideways, trying to give her what she needed. "Patience. It's only a matter of time."  
  
"Bip bip bip! These packages aren't going to hop on a bike and ride home by themselves. Get a move on!" Normal's loud nasal voice interrupted their conversation, and Cindy sent a glare in his direction. His only response was to tap his watch before moving on to harass more of his employees.  
  
Cindy turned back to Max, who looked unconvinced and desolate.  
  
"C'mon Boo. Some air will do you some good." She guided Max over to the dispatch desk where she grabbed some packages for them both. Grabbing their bikes, they rode out in to the jungle known as Seattle, both lost in their respective thoughts.  
  
~*-------------*~  
  
"Hello? Are you," the pretty brunette glanced down at a piece of paper she was holding, before looking back up at Normal. "Are you Reagan Ronald?"  
  
He started a bit, the girl had been so silent he hadn't noticed her until she had spoken.  
  
"That would be me." He took in her fashionable, neat and clean attire. "What can I do for you?"  
  
She smiled, and Normal revised his 'pretty' assessment. She was beautiful, even radiant, perhaps, when she smiled. "I'm looking for this man. I heard he was in your employ. Do you know where I can find him?"  
  
Looking at the picture, Normal felt a jolt. "Uh, well, today is his day off. Come back tomorrow maybe, he might be in then. He has – other commitments that take up a lot of his time."  
  
The brunettes eyes dimmed a little at that. "Other commitments. You mean women." Her voice sounded flat, like she was hurt by the very thought.  
  
"No, no." Normal rushed to reassure this girl, obviously hung up on the young man. "No women that I know of. Just, other things."  
  
"I know he's a transgenic, so if you are referring to activities within the transgenic population, I already know about them. What time will he be in tomorrow, do you know?"  
  
"Around nine am. Um, can I give him a message for you? A name maybe?"  
  
She smiled slightly. "No, that's all right. I'll be here tomorrow. Thank you for your help." She slipped a couple of high denomination bills on to the counter before turning and leaving as quietly as she came.  
  
A/N: I debated whether or not to leave it there. But that ending satisfied me, I can continue well from there. I also mentioned my lack of a beta at the beginning, if you would like to beta this story, e-mail me. I just need someone to look it over and help me with continuity, I'm not very good at that. As always, review if you would like more. 


	3. Ghost

Aah, here we are at chapter three. I got a little caught up in my CSI fic, I love a good angst story. It's fun torturing those poor helpless characters. *insert evil cackle here* Aw, you know you like it too. Think Lady Heather. Um, actually, that's in CSI. Never mind. *blushes* And I just noticed that I haven't put in a disclaimer. So here it is. If I owned DA, I'd be rich and the show would still be on the air. As neither of those things are true, I guess that means I don't own it. Some notes – inside asterisks ** are thoughts. And this relieves some of the mystery, but I found a good spot to end it and did. I'll continue ASAP, though. On to the story.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
Chapter 3: Ghost  
  
"Ung-huuu..." His incoherent groan faded as he woke, slowly and oh-so painfully. Transgenics, contrary to popular belief, could get drunk. It just took a hell of a lot more effort – and alcohol.  
  
"Mental note to self. Never do that again." Alec cracked open his eyes, the faint light stabbing into his ultra sensitive eyes. His first – and only, he promised himself grimly – drunk experience had been unpleasant to say the least. The last thing he remembered was picking a fight with a guy twice his size. Looking down his partially clothed body and taking in the fact that he really wasn't very bruised at all, he assumed the other guy was lying in a gutter somewhere wondering what he'd done to deserve it. *At least I'm in my apartment.* Sitting up slowly, he took in his sprawl across his couch. Part of his couch. He began looking for his clothes. Unable to locate his shirt, jacket or shoes, he decided that he would just have to suck it up and attempt to stand.  
  
Flash of memory then.  
  
Max? She had said something about a contest, and he'd agreed. There had been a crowd? He groaned again when he remembered the crowd that had gathered to watch the transgenic's drinking contest.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me. Ugh." Now that he was on his feet, he noticed something that would not have normally been considered odd, but in light of the current situation, was.  
  
"Hello?" His voice reverberated through his apartment, but there was no answer. He gingerly picked up the lacy black bra that was lying next to his couch, not because he was embarrassed about touching it, he figured he'd probably been the one to remove it from it's owner in the first place, but because his head was pounding fiercely.  
  
"Hello?" he called again, wincing at the sound of a car horn down the street. Slowly he wandered to his bedroom. Empty. Bathroom. Empty. Kitchen? No, that was empty too. "Huh. Musta left."  
  
Dropping the bra and deciding that he didn't feel brave enough for food, he made his way back to his bedroom. Rummaging in the mess on the floor, he found a fresh pair of jeans and a shirt. He still had his wallet, which was also still moderately full, and he wondered vaguely if he'd paid his tab. *Not that it matters much. I can always pay tonight.*  
  
He planned on drinking again tonight at Crash, just not getting drunk again. *How can Sketchy stand it?*  
  
Collecting his bag and gloves and retrieving his keys, Alec headed out his door and on to work.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
Max groaned, in much the same fashion that Alec was doing around the same time. She didn't remember much of last night except a strong desire to attempt to drink herself into oblivion. Well, it seemed as if her efforts had been successful.  
  
She remembered challenging Alec, who had been looking miserable, to a drinking contest. He'd accepted, and as they downed shot after shot a crowd had gathered to egg them on. She'd lost count around the thirty-five or forty mark. She wondered who had picked up the tab, 'cause it must have been huge.  
  
Cracking open her eyes, she took in the fact that she was in her and Logan's apartment. Sprawled in the hallway on her stomach.  
  
"Logan?" Her half groaned, half grunted cry sounded lonely, and there was no answering noises. No call, no footsteps, nothing. Logan wasn't there.  
  
She turned her head and saw a shattered glass vase. *Huh?* Slowly climbing to her feet, with much aid from the walls, she tried vainly to remember what had happened the previous night.  
  
No luck. She sighed. As much as she desperately wanted to call in sick, she knew she couldn't. Normal would crucify her. Not that she could figure out why he even gave her her old job back, but such were the mysteries of life. Unsteadily making her way into the bedroom, she found fresh clothes to wear, and proceeded to ready herself for a day of work.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
"I didn't think you'd be able to make it in today." Sketchy greeted Alec with a big grin. "I knew you had a speedy metabolism, but, man, I didn't think you could drink Hummer out of shots and still be walking around."  
  
"Depends on your definition of 'walking around.'" Alec moved past Sketchy to his locker, dumping his things and pulling on his riding gloves. "That is the last time I'm ever getting drunk. Once is plenty enough. How can you stand it?"  
  
Sketchy gaped at him. "You've never been drunk before? Ever?"  
  
"Not once." Alec confirmed. "It wasn't exactly encouraged at Manticore, and we never had enough booze at T.C., otherwise there would have been lots of drunk transgenics there."  
  
"But... not once?"  
  
"Yeah, Sketch." Alec grinned slowly. I wonder how Max is doing. I doubt she's ever been drunk before either."  
  
"Max is fine, thank you." A sharp tone came from behind him. Turning, he saw Max, looking worse for wear. She was obviously thinking the same thing about him. "You look horrible." She said.  
  
"Why thank you Maxie, your generous word hearten me."  
  
She smacked him on the shoulder, but her heart didn't seem to be in it. "What's the matter?" he asked, suddenly serious.  
  
"Nothing." Max sighed. "It's just, Logan wasn't... well, he wasn't home this morning. I don't know where he is."  
  
"He'll be back. He always is." Alec laid a hand on Max's shoulder, uncertain how to comfort her in her damaged relationship.  
  
"Yeah." Max didn't seem convinced.  
  
"Hello Boo's. Ain't it a beautiful morning?" OC's voice filled the awkward silence.  
  
"Well, aren't we cheerful this morning." Alec seemed glad to change the subject. He glanced back at Max once more before turning to greet Cindy. "Had a good night last night, I take it." He winked at Cindy, who looked primly back.  
  
"Not that it's any of yo business." Despite her words, Cindy was doing an excellent impression of a cat who has stolen the cream. "But yes, we had a good night."  
  
"We can tell. Have good stamina do you?" Sketchy received a smack for his remark, and he quickly retreated to earn some pay. Normal was preferable to OC's wrath.  
  
Unnoticed by OC, Alec or Sketch, Max had slipped away during Cindy's entrance. She headed to the dispatch desk, collecting a few packages from Normal before shoving them into her bag and gathering up her bike. Distracted, Max nearly ran over a young woman who was entering Jam Pony just as she was leaving.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I... " Max trailed off as she helped the woman to her feet. She knew she was staring, but she couldn't help it.  
  
"Rachel?"  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
So, how many expected that? Did I get you? *giggle* this plot bunny has been hopping around my head for a while now, I just didn't have the confidence to actually try it. The M/L one has been too, and I promise more M/L stuff later, but I want to get into the Alec storyline a bit more first.  
  
And for a sidenote, I actually don't ship much of anything, but I figured I would try my hand at it, it couldn't hurt. 


	4. Apologies

A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry about not updating this sooner, I got caught up in my CSI story. And then I had a week long trip. Which was great. But anywho, onto the story. There isn't a lot of M/L this chappie, sorry bout that, but I really needed to get the reunion done. More M/L next one though, promise! And I can't remember if I put a disclaimer in, so I'm doing that now. I don't own DA, though I wish I did. So don't sue, cause I'm broke.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
Chapter 4: Apologies  
  
"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Rachel looked slightly confused. And wary.  
  
"Uh... No, I just..." Max faltered to a stop, unsure of what to say. The dead had an unnerving tendency to come back to life at Manticore, but Rachel wasn't a transgenic. So how...?  
  
"Well," Rachel began to edge past Max, "I have some business to attend to, so if you'll excuse me..."  
  
"Of course." Max followed Rachel with her eyes, but she couldn't seem to wrap her mind around it. *What is going on?* After a few moments, Max turned around and headed back into Jam Pony. There was only one reason Rachel would be here, and this definitely wasn't the best place for the confrontation.  
  
Why, how, when would all have to wait.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
"So how many was it?" Alec's question was asked with some trepidation. Mel only grinned.  
  
"Way too many man. If that's what it takes to get drunk, I think I may just pass. That did NOT look like fun."  
  
Alec chuckled. "Trust me, it wasn't. Though I seemed to have misplaced my photographic memory, so that has to count for something, right?"  
  
"Right, right. What sectors you got today?"  
  
"Um, five and seven I think. You?"  
  
"Six and seven. You wanna do lunch with me? We'll be right there."  
  
"Only if you tell me who paid the tab last night."  
  
Mel laughed. "Ah, man, not gonna happen. See you at lunch."  
  
"Mmm, righ..." Alec's voice died mid-word, and Mel turned to him. His face had gone white and he looked as if he'd seen Renfro walk in.  
  
"What? Alec, what is it?" Mel was in alert mode, he could see nothing out of place. There were messengers wandering about, Normal was talking to a young woman at dispatch, Max was heading down the ramp, though she did look agitated, Mel noticed.  
  
"Alec, what?" Mel wasn't relaxing, but he wasn't scanning for trouble anymore. "Is it Max?"  
  
Alec shook his head mutely, staring, Mel realized now, at the brunette, who Normal was now pointing in their direction. She turned towards them, her eye catching sight of Alec. She began to make her way through the crowd.  
  
"Who is that?" Mel's question was drected at Alec, but was answered by Max who was now standing next to Alec, trying to catch his attention.  
  
"Her name is Rachel. Rachel Berrisford. She was a mark. We thought she was dead."  
  
"She's not." Rachel had come close enough to hear the last part of their conversation. She smiled briefly at Mel and Max, but her main attention was on Alec.  
  
"Hello Simon."  
  
"You're dead." His voice was hoarse and he looked like he was about to bolt. Or cry. The look in his eyes was not completely sane, and Mel wondered what he was remembering.  
  
"This isn't the best place for this." Mel took Rachel's arm and Max took Alec's shoulders and they steered the pair away from the now curious messengers. After reaching the back room, the only place adequate for some privacy, the pair shut the door. Rachel looked calm still, eerily so. Alec looked like he'd been hit by a truck.  
  
"Do you need us?" Max's question was soft, and she was answered by a simple 'No' from Rachel. Max nodded slowly. Mel opened the door and quietly slipped out, followed by Max a moment later. As an afterthought, he turned and stuck his head back in the door.  
  
"His name is Alec now."  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
Rachel looked at the man she loved. Her first love. The man she had been studying for the batter part of two years. Ever since she woke up. She remembered his words to her, while she lay in the coma. She had woken up months later, during the transgenic-human war, and she slowly began to piece things together.  
  
The barcode was her first clue. He had never bothered to hide it, dismissing it as a tattoo. *A brand, more like.* That old anger built again, and she quickly suppressed it. Not at him, but at those who had made him. Made him a slave.  
  
It didn't take long to figure it out, especially later in the war, when his face had been in the news as a leader of the transgenic population. Hers too, Rachel now realized, though she had been too focussed on him to realize it at the time.  
  
"Si- Alec." Her voice was calm, though she felt far from it. He still stared at her, unshed tears sparkling in his eyes.  
  
"I killed you." His voice was hoarse, his eyes looking lost and broken and not entirely sane. "I killed you." He repeated.  
  
"No." Her voice was soft now, and she leaned forward to gently place her hand on his cheek. He recoiled from the touch. "It's alright." She soothed, "I know the truth. My father knows the truth. We don't blame you."  
  
She lay her hand on his cheek once more, and he did not flinch away. His hand drifted up to cover hers, and suddenly he was in her arms, sobbing out how he was so sorry and how it was all his fault. She murmured gently, the words not as important as the fact that she was there, she wasn't dead, and she still cared for him.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Why was he upset?"  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
Mel and Max were confronted with a small crowd of messengers who had seen the display and were very curious. After all, this was Alec, he who was always alright, always composed, a joker, light-hearted. Not someone who broke down in tears at the sight of an ex.  
  
Max held up her hands.  
  
"It's history guys. Manticore stuff, and if you want to know, you'll have to ask Alec. But not now."  
  
Max pushed her way through the crowd, slightly unnerved by the whole thing. But she had a job to do, and she would do it. Mel would make sure that they weren't disturbed, and by the look on his face, he knew the story. That would help.  
  
As she delivered her packages, she wondered how Rachel and Alec were doing. She also thought about Logan. She tried to avoid that though, as she kept getting unpleasant flashes from the previous evening.  
  
Somehow, she knew she didn't want to remember it all, but if she were to ever find Logan, she should at least know everything she had to apologize for. The broken vase seemed to be the least of it. She knew she'd thrown it at him as he was on the way out, she also knew she'd yelled and screamed some very rude comments at him, ones she wasn't sure she could apologize for.  
  
She sighed. She would have to try.  
  
The last package delivered, Max debated briefly where she should go. She could check the apartment, see if Logan was there, maybe begin to try and make amends, or she could head back to Jam Pony and see how the newly re- united couple was doing.  
  
One internal battle later, she made her decision and rode off into the bust streets of Seattle.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
So that's it for today, please R&R for more, I love the reviews, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. 


	5. Confrontations

A/N: Here we go, chappie five, just for you. The end parts are M/L stuff, so if you don't want Alec's story, skip ahead now. Second and third sections are for you.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
Chapter 5: Confrontations  
  
It seemed like hours before Alec stopped sobbing, and hours more that he just stayed in her arms, warm and protected. His mind felt fuzzy, and he was so tired, but despite his exhaustion, he still had a million unanswered questions.  
  
He sat up, slightly away from her, but still holding on, as if she would disappear the moment he let go.  
  
She was smiling at him, and he realized just how much she meant to him.  
  
"Alec," her smile widened, "It suits you. Better than Simon, I think."  
  
He couldn't bring himself to smile back at her, no matter how thrilled he was that she was alive.  
  
"I killed you, I went to your grave, I killed you."  
  
Gently, Rachel placed her hand on Alec's lips. "I woke up. Eight or nine months after you came back. My father had that article published and a funeral arranged to trick you. In case you ever decided to finish the job." Now Rachel looked down. Alec tilted her chin up so her eyes met his again.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It wasn't your fault."  
  
"It was. I could have done more to save you. I just never realized what it – how it felt..." He trailed off, ashamed of his display. Sensing this, Rachel took him in her arms again.  
  
"After I woke up, it was in the middle of the war, and I was pretty disoriented. I remembered voices from my sleep, and the one I remembered most clearly was yours. I still didn't know, not then, but as I became more aware of the situation, I realized what you were. I spoke with my father, and somehow, probably through old contacts, he managed to procure some of the Manticore database. Mostly personnel files. I looked through so many, and I thought that yours wasn't there, or that maybe I had imagined the barcode, but then I found it."  
  
Alec couldn't look in her eyes now. After reading his file... No, this wasn't right. Surely she couldn't forgive him after that.  
  
"Alec, I don't blame you." Her voice was gentle now, almost a whisper. "What they did to you... The worst part is, you don't know the half of it, they took away the memories. Technically, I know more about you than you do."  
  
"And is that supposed to make me feel better?" Alec's shout came out ragged. He stood up suddenly, and he seemed so much larger looming over her like that. She felt a brief stab of fear, and then forced herself to calm down. He was feeling vulnerable and so tried to intimidate her.  
  
"Sit down, Alec."  
  
"No." His voice could have frozen boiling water. "You think you know so much, you don't know me."  
  
"I know that I'm the first person you ever loved. That ever loved you."  
  
He didn't move for long moments. She wondered if he would leave now, unable to deal with his guilt and her understanding. Her pity.  
  
He sat, slowly. She took his hands and just sat with him. He was still confused, exhausted, and the last thing he wanted was this.  
  
"Come on." After a long time, she stood and guided him to his feet. Opening the door slowly, she saw one of the men from before, another transgenic she guessed.  
  
"I'm taking him home." She murmured, knowing the man would hear her. Seeing the crowd had dispersed, she made her way out of the building, Alec following like a lost puppy, as quickly as possible.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Somewhere safe." Alec looked as if he might press the issue, but Rachel stopped and turned to him. "Trust me."  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
"Logan? Are you here?" Max's call was answered with silence, though the darkness and stillness of the apartment told her the story long before she entered.  
  
Sighing, Max leaned her bike against the wall and stripped off her gloves. She had returned briefly to Jam Pony to sign out and check on Alec and Rachel, who, she had been told by Mel, had left an hour ago. She had stopped on the way home to pick up a peace offering, and ended up losing it when she got into a fight with some drunk bigots who recognized her from T.V.  
  
*I hate days like this.* She dropped her bag with a thump and made her way into the kitchen, helping herself to an apple. Biting into the crisp sweetness, she flopped onto the couch, hoping Logan would be back soon. This was starting to worry her.  
  
*Flash*  
  
"I can't do it, you selfish prig!"  
  
"It's my life at stake!"  
  
*Flash*  
  
"He was way better than you ever were!"  
  
"Max, don't-"  
  
*Flash*  
  
"I hate you!"  
  
"If you really feel that way, than maybe I should leave."  
  
"You do that."  
  
*Flash*  
  
Max groaned. She couldn't have... She wouldn't have... Would she?  
  
As another memory from the previous evening climbed into her conscious.  
  
There was no doubt. She had. And she could only pray he never remembered.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
Bessie sat idling as Logan debated whether or not this was a good idea. She had cheated on him, for goodness sake. He'd never thought he'd see the day. But then again, she had been drunk, and as far as he knew, that wasn't possible for a transgenic.  
  
*Hmm, I'll hafta revise that opinion.*  
  
He smiled grimly. Glancing upward, he saw that their apartment light was on. Either an enterprising thief, or more likely, Max was home. In a few minutes, he got his answer when he saw Max's tear streaked face at the window. She scrubbed at her face briefly, and then must have decided against such a futile exercise, because more tears appeared to take their place.  
  
She turned and left the window, and Logan felt his resolve crumble. He turned off Bessie and made his way upstairs. He opened the door slowly, and shut it as quietly as he could, knowing Max would hear it anyway.  
  
He rounded the screen into the living room where Max was, slumped on the couch.  
  
"Hey." His voice was soft.  
  
"I'm so sorry Logan. I didn't mean to."  
  
"I know. I was angry at first, but this situation is getting to me to."  
  
Carefully they hugged, Max making sure not to touch any part of his bare skin.  
  
"I don't think he knows, and if he does remember, he has a little much on his mind right now."  
  
Logan nodded. "We'll work this out. How about some dinner right now though. You look a little off."  
  
"Yeah, that would be nice." Max followed after Logan, guilt wracking her, unable to forgive herself as easily as Logan had.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
I decided to answer a few of my reviewers, just cause I think it would be fun.  
  
SuzyQ: Thanks, really thank you for your compliments, and it's true, I really should write for myself, but I'm one of those people who needs to hear she's doing a good job. I'm pretty shy about my writing, it took ages to get up the nerve to post anything. But still, thank you.  
  
Adoria: Are you a mind reader? ;)  
  
Idlehands452: I'm glad you like the story, well, the M/L bits anyway, but like I said earlier, this is and Alec centric story. I am mixing it up a bit, but I don't have much experience writing shipper stories, I normally avoid them like the plague, so it's slow going for me.  
  
Anywho, that's all from me for now, the next chappie should be up in a few days time. Cheers for the reviews, and keep 'em coming, I need all the encouragement I can get! Seeya round! 


	6. Morning After

A/N: Hey all! Sorry about the wait, I've had some RL problems, and my muse is going to be horribly murdered if he doesn't start being more useful. Anywho, the next chapter, for your delights!  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
Chapter 6: Morning After  
  
The first thing he was aware of was warmth. He was warm. And there was something soft surrounding him. Soft and warm. He snuggled deeper into it, hiding his face from the light visible through his eyelids.  
  
"Alec." The voice was soft and warm, just like whatever he was enshrouded in. He hummed a little in response, wanting to sleep some more.  
  
"Alec, we have to get up now." A slight giggle followed as his soft warm object tried to move away. He held it tighter, snuggling some more.  
  
More laughter, then something cold was on his face. He sat bolt upright, wiping the trickles of water from his face. Rubbing his eyes, he looked blearily around for the source of his discomfort. A smiling, beautiful face greeted his search.  
  
"Morning sleepy-head." Rachel smiled at him.  
  
His sleepiness gone, Alec scrambled backwards off the bed. Then the events of the previous day hit him like a ton of bricks and he collapsed to his knees.  
  
Rachel's smile disappeared and she rushed to his side, hugging his shoulders as he stared at her in shock.  
  
"Now, Alec," she chided gently, "haven't we been through this? I'm fine, I don't blame you, and I know you love me too. Please relax."  
  
Her soothing voice calmed him as the rush of emotions faded. "Sorry." He mumbled.  
  
"Nothing to apologize for. Like I said yesterday, it wasn't your fault. Never was."  
  
Taking another look around, Alec realized where they were. He climbed to his feet.  
  
"Your father-"  
  
"-is waiting for us downstairs. We'd best not keep him."  
  
Alec knew he should run, or fight, get away from the danger, it's what he'd been taught all his life, to take care of the threat, but Rachel was looking at him with those chocolate eyes. She knew, and she knew that he knew she knew. And he couldn't bring himself to disappoint her.  
  
For the first time, he felt like he belonged. At Manticore, it had been a sense of forced belonging, after the '09 escape he'd distanced himself from the others, all of the twins had. None of them had wanted to risk being sent back to Psy-ops, and so a barrier was there.  
  
And at Jam Pony, after Manticore, the war, he'd always felt different. He couldn't explain it; perhaps it was that his closest friend in the whole world didn't really like him. He was a transgenic, but he, like most of the others, automatically fell back into Manticore habits.  
  
Even on the mission that had ended so badly, he had still held back from Rachel, knowing it would never work. But now, he was free. He could love her, and miracle of miracles, she loved him. Now came the next step.  
  
He had to meet her father.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
"How you doing?" Logan's voice cut through Max's musings. They had broken their rule last night and taken one of the temporary cures. Not for sex, they just both needed a night of connection, skin to skin, to help them deal with the cards life had dealt them. It wasn't a good hand, not by anyone's standards, but it was something.  
  
"I'm doing okay." Her voice was as soft as his, a gentle vibration in their little world. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around his waist, laying his head on her shoulder. They had another hour, and they planned to use it well.  
  
"We should tell him."  
  
"He might have remembered."  
  
"And if he didn't?"  
  
"Logan, please. Don't. Not now."  
  
"Alright. But he should know."  
  
"It's none of his business!" Max pulled herself from Logan's grasp, stalking away from him into the kitchen.  
  
"Max, how can you say that? You – you-"  
  
"-fucked his brains out. What's your point?"  
  
Logan was silent, unable to comprehend Max's behaviour. "Max..."  
  
She felt his distress, but couldn't bring herself to approach him. She'd hurt him badly. She'd done a similar thing before, but that had been during heat, and this was completely different. Especially since that time, she hadn't come back to her husband and thrown in his face all the little insecurities about their relationship, his insecurities about her and him, especially him, she'd already pretended once. To drive him away. And this wasn't even pretend.  
  
"I can't tell him, not now, not after yesterday."  
  
"What happened yesterday?" Logan slowly moved towards her, trying to get closer without her realizing.  
  
"It was..." Max took a deep breath. "Rachel. She's not dead. She came for Alec. And stop that, I know what you're doing."  
  
Logan froze, and he wasn't sure if it was for Max or the mind-boggling news he'd just been given.  
  
"How? She's not a transgenic? Did Manticore...?"  
  
Max shook her head. "No. Her father had that article printed and the funeral arranged to fool Alec, or so I gathered. Makes sense. He knew that Alec was around, and Alec definitely knew where they lived, so he protected his daughter. Only logical conclusion. My only real question is when she woke up and how much she knows. She knows he's transgenic, but other than that? I'm not sure."  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
Max shrugged. "Dunno. But now see why I don't want to tell him?"  
  
"Yeah. But still."  
  
"I will, if he doesn't remember on his own. Just not yet. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
An awkward silence fell as Max drank a glass of milk and Logan tried to figure out how to get her closer without her realizing it. His efforts turned out to be pointless though, when he saw Max put her glass in the sink and come up close to him. She slowly wound her arms around him, holding him close. They held each other for what seemed like hours before Max pulled away, mumbling about work and being late yet again.  
  
Logan sighed as she left him, wondering if she would ever forgive herself.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
Another A/N: That was a tad short, sorry about that, I will try to get the next chappie up soon. Don't forget to R&R, I love the feedback, flames or no. Seeya soon! 


	7. Forgiveness part 1

A/N: Okay guys, for those of you hoping for some M/L, you are going to be disappointed. Sorry, but this whole chapter is Alec stuff. The next part will be up soon. As in a few hours soon. No later than tomorrow. And it will be mostly M/L stuff.

Chapter 7: Forgiveness part 1  
  
"So..." Alec sat awkwardly in the overstuffed lounge chair, Rachel and Robert Berrisford completing the small triangle. They had been sitting there for several minutes, though Alec was sure the clock was wrong, and they had actually been there for hours. Or decades.  
  
"I don't blame you Simon." Berrisford's first words were firm. They sounded convincing, Alec had to admit, but he wasn't sure he could trust them. Manticore had always sounded sure, and as a leader of Terminal City, he had had to sound sure to keep the trust of his people.  
  
That didn't mean it was all true.  
  
Alec was silent, looking from Rachel to Berrisford and back again. She was sitting there giving him encouraging glances. He appreciated it, in a sort of distant way, but he was a trained soldier for goodness sake! He was plenty strong on his own, he didn't need someone else's strength. Not anymore. Not ever again.  
  
This isn't Manticore, he scolded himself, you can trust these people.  
  
"Tell him." Rachel's voice startled him. She was looking at him again. More encouragement. He didn't understand for a moment. Then it clicked.  
  
"My real name is Alec." Berrisford nodded slowly.  
  
"All I knew was Simon, I wasn't about to call you 494." Alec looked down, blowing out his breath.  
  
"What do you want from me?" His voice was almost a shout, the tension in his body expressed vocally for the first time that morning.  
  
Berrisford studied him for a brief moment more before dropping his gaze. "I'm not sure."  
  
"Do you want an apology? Cause you know I'm sorry. I have been since I remembered. I was at the time, and I still am. I-"  
  
"Alec, please." Rachel stood, moving to stand in front of him. "We know you're sorry, both of us, we do. We don't need an apology, not from you."  
  
"Then what? I don't understand."  
  
"I know," now she knelt, laying her hands on his knees, "I know. This is hard on all of us, but I couldn't let you live out the rest of your life thinking you had killed me."  
  
"What do you want?" His voice was plaintive, confused. He felt lost again, as he had since this whole mess had started.  
  
"I want you, Alec. I want you to forgive yourself for a crime that wasn't yours. Do you understand?"  
  
Alec shook his head helplessly. Berrisford stood up moving to stand behind his daughter. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Let me explain, Rachel. It might be more convincing coming from me."  
  
Rachel nodded, her eyes never leaving Alec's. She stood slowly and left, closing the door to the small room behind her. Berrisford sat in his chair again.  
  
"We don't blame you." Alec only looked at him.  
  
Berrisford sighed. "You're never going to believe me, are you?"  
  
"I don't know if I can."  
  
"Listen son. Until you forgive yourself, you will never feel comfortable here, because you will never truly believe that we have forgiven you. But we have.  
  
"I will never understand everything they did to you and yours. I know I had a hand in making it happen, and that grieves me more than you will ever know. I also know that what you did, warning Rachel, caring for her, went against everything you had ever been told and taught. That took strength, and that you could even comprehend not following their orders shows a character they didn't want you to have. It shows your humanity."  
  
Berrisford sat back in his seat, contemplating the silent man in front of him. He felt a great sadness at what Alec had had to suffer, but there was nothing anyone could do now to change that. He remembered the night Alec had come back, how he had almost killed the transgenic for a crime that he didn't commit, and was glad that he had found his own strength in time.  
  
Alec was silent still, working his way through the little speech Berrisford had given him, trying to believe it. He still felt so guilty he wasn't sure he could. He wasn't sure he ever would. But hearing the forgiveness from Berrisford's own mouth did help him a little.  
  
Finally, Alec looked up, meeting Berrisford's eyes. "I'm not sure I can ever forgive myself. Maybe, in time, I will. But if I don't, hopefully your forgiveness, and that of Rachel, will suffice."  
  
Berrisford nodded, looing slightly disappointed. "Not what I'd hoped for, but more that I truly expected."  
  
Alec cocked his head. "How so?"  
  
"I read your file, remember? You seemed to have a habit of carrying around your mistakes, whether they were truly your mistakes or not, around with you. I wasn't sure you would be able to even accept our forgiveness."  
  
Alec nodded. "But you hoped I would forgive myself? Why?"  
  
"Because you make my daughter happy."  
  
Alec was baffled by this simple answer. Berrisford quietly left the room, leaving Alec with his thoughts. 

  
  
A/N: If you read all that and you don't care for Alec stuff, I salute you. And don't worry, as I said earlier, your next fix of M/L will come soon. R&R please, as always, I love the reviews. 


	8. Musings

A/N: As I said, the next part is up. This one has mostly Max's musings in it, and a little A/R stuff, but only a little. Promise. Next chapter will have more M/L stuff with some actual Logan.  
  
--------------------  
  
Chapter 8: Musings  
  
Max rode past a bustling market. She had only one more package to deliver before she had to return to Jam Pony and all the questions that entailed.  
  
Everyone, it seemed, was curious about Alec and the mystery girl, so much so that all the transgenics had been trying to stay away as much as possible. They avoided all the inquiries as best they could, but the messengers were growing tired with only hearing - 'It's Alec's story, ask him.' Especially since Alec hadn't turned up for work that morning.  
  
Normal was the only one Max had told anything to, and that was only a brief warning. There was a good chance Alec wouldn't turn up for several days, and Normal was understanding enough to not hold it against him. Alec was Golden Boy after all.  
  
Max parked her bike and pulled out the package and her clipboard. She made her way up the steps and knocked on the beat-up wooden door. As she waited for an answer, she thought about Logan and how to fix what she'd broken.  
  
Not that he thought anything had to be fixed, mind, and that in itself annoyed Max. She wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because he was trying to ignore their problems. God knew that had enough of them, but ignoring them wouldn't make them just disappear.  
  
Or maybe there really weren't any problems, except the ones she conjured up with her imagination.  
  
Max snorted at her last thought. No problems indeed. Right. So that left option one. He was ignoring their problems, trying to make them vanish. Well, as someone wise once said – the only problems that truly disappeared if you ignored them were adolescence and snow. And their problems didn't fit into either category.  
  
Max gave the woman who answered the door her package and the clipboard, waiting for the signature. She headed back to her bike as the woman closed her door, still contemplating her relationship.  
  
The more she thought about it, the more she wondered if they should have gotten married right when they did. The war had ended, they had the temporary cure, and everything seemed to be going so well. But the action now seemed rash and immature. Just because they could finally touch, be it only once a week, didn't mean they were ready to spend the rest of their lives together.  
  
And then of course, she, feeling miserable and lonely, had ended up at Crash where she proceeded to drink herself into a stupor, confident in her immunity to alcohol. If only Manticore had warned them.  
  
Her guilt over the events of that night came rushing back full force, and she suddenly wasn't so sure in her decision to not tell Alec. What if he never remembered? Could she just ignore that for the rest of her life?  
  
No. She had to tell him. But not yet. When he came back to work.  
  
Feeling not at all better, Max turned the corner and parked her bike outside Jam Pony. Trying to convince herself that she was doing the right thing, she headed inside to fend off the newest round of questions about Alec.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Not today."  
  
"When then?"  
  
"I don't know, soon."  
  
"You said that two days ago."  
  
"And I mean it."  
  
"Alec." The warning tone in Rachel's voice made him turn. He'd been living with the Berrisford's for three days now. He still felt uncomfortable, but as time passed, he slowly began to feel like he belonged once more.  
  
Now he just had to figure out how to fend off Rachel's attempts to see his apartment. Terminal City wasn't exactly luxurious, or even very clean, and he wanted Rachel to feel proud of him. He wasn't the neatest guy in the world, and if truth be told, he was embarrassed.  
  
She was looking at him, steel in her gaze that told him she wasn't going to take no for an answer. So he caved slightly.  
  
"Tomorrow, okay?"  
  
She still didn't look completely satisfied, but she gave him a quick nod. He stepped forward and hugged her, holding her tightly in his arms, inhaling her scent deeply.  
  
"And now," he began regretfully, "I have to get to work."  
  
Rachel nodded into his shoulder, before backing off slightly. "I'll see you tonight, right?"  
  
When Alec nodded, she smiled. "See you for dinner."  
  
He gave her one last hug before retreating out the door, grabbing his bag from the floor.  
  
Max saw Alec enter Jam Pony, as did several other messengers. They made a beeline for him immediately.  
  
Max waited and watched from the lockers, noticing how much better he looked. He seemed much happier than she'd seen him for a long time.  
  
I can't ruin that for him, she thought. She struggled with herself for a moment. Making her decision, she finished getting ready and headed to the dispatch desk. Grabbing several packages, she stopped Alec as he was coming down the ramp, having managed to fend off the curious mass.  
  
"Alec," she began, unsure of how to talk to him, "Alec, can you come to my apartment sometime today?"  
  
Alec scrutinised Max briefly before replying. "Good morning to you too. You look like you need some sleep Maxie, have you been getting drunk again without me?"  
  
His cheerful voice grated on Max a little, which only made her feel more guilty. "Please Alec, will you?"  
  
Alec turned serious when he saw how emotional Max was. Max was never emotional, and yet, here she was, looking like she was going to cry.  
  
"Sure." He said quietly, looking concerned. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Just come by after work. There's something important we have to talk about." With that, Max hurried out leaving a very confused Alec behind.  
  
-----------------------  
  
A/N: There we go, the second part done. This fic is almost done, only a couple more chapters to go, so R&R people, it convinces me to get the next bits out sooner! 


	9. Confessions

Chapter 9: Confessions  
  
Max paced restlessly in front of the couch. Logan sat, staring at the floor, on said couch. The clock ticked.  
  
"Where is he?" Max exploded. "He should be here by now! This is important."  
  
"Patience Max. He'll be here."  
  
Max sighed and sank down onto the sofa next to him. They sat for a few more moments in silence before Max slumped backwards.  
  
"I can't do this," she told the ceiling, "He'll never forgive me. Not after this thing with Rachel, how could he forgive me?"  
  
Logan gingerly patted her clothed shoulder. "It'll be fine Max. You'll see."  
  
Max tilted her head towards her husband. She regarded him quizzically for a moment before speaking.  
  
"There's one thing I don't get."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Why aren't you more angry?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Don't, Logan. Don't pretend."  
  
Logan looked away briefly. "Look, this has been hard on both of us. The situation won't be helped by my pointlessly blaming you. You've never been drunk before, alcohol can make you do stupid things, I know, I've been there-"  
  
"So you aren't blaming me, you're blaming the drink?" Max was slightly puzzled by this, and she wasn't sure if it was helping her deal with her actions. Logan in denial was not what she needed right now.  
  
"Not exactly." Logan struggled for a moment, trying to find the right words. "When you were drunk, you said and did things that you never would have done were you sober."  
  
"Yeah, but I still said and did them."  
  
"Let me put this a different way. Do you blame yourself for things you did during heat?"  
  
Seeing the look on Max's face, he sighed again. "Max-"  
  
Hearing the frustration and exasperation in Logan's voice, Max sat up. "Logan. Much as I appreciate what you're trying to do, it's not helping." I don't need reminders of Rafer right now... "I have to accept the consequences of what I did. I love you, I always will, but I still think you're forgiving me for all the wrong reasons."  
  
Logan opened his mouth to speak when there was a knock on the door. Max got up to open it, her nerves back with friends. She opened the door, the sight of Alec looking worried greeting her.  
  
"Hey." His greeting was soft and she wordlessly let him in. She closed the door and followed Alec back into the small living room. Logan got up and stood awkwardly as Alec looked between the two of them.  
  
After a few moments of heavy silence, Alec shook his head slightly. "Well?"  
  
"Um, right. Do you want to sit?"  
  
Looking more confused than ever, Alec sat on a lounge seat opposite Max and Logan. "Now what?" he asked.  
  
"How much do you remember of the other night?" Max's blurted question was sudden. If Alec hadn't had a photographic memory, he would have had to ask her to repeat it.  
  
"Not much, you know that."  
  
"What do you remember?"  
  
"Why does it matter?"  
  
"Please, just answer the question. Humor me."  
  
Still bewildered, Alec cocked his head. "We had a drinking contest, at some point I punched some guy's lights out, I woke up alone in my apartment with the biggest headache I have ever had. There was a mystery bra but I have no idea who-"  
  
Alec stopped mid-sentence, shock crossing his features, followed closely by denial. Max was silent, as was Logan. They watched him and he watched them. Silence once more reigned.  
  
"Memories?"  
  
"No, so I'm really hoping you are going to tell me I went home with my sister or something."  
  
"Well, technically..."  
  
"Stop, right there. Just stop." Alec stood quickly, staring down at them. "What happened, cause obviously you remembered something."  
  
"Alec-"  
  
"Tell me!" he shouted, his face blank now.  
  
"I don't remember much," Max confessed, "but I know enough. I think you do too."  
  
Alec stood silently for several moments.  
  
"I'm so sorry Alec. I never meant to hurt you."  
  
"It wasn't all your fault. We have to take the blame equally. For all we know, I started it."  
  
Max rocked back. She had never thought of that. She had been too caught up in her self blame, and if she was completely honest, self pity. She couldn't bring herself to look at Logan.  
  
A revelation hit then. She turned to her husband now, incredulous. "You thought of that, didn't you. That's why you weren't angry, you were blaming Alec. Easier to forgive him and forget the whole thing, right?"  
  
Logan shook his head. "I considered it. But Max, you mean so much to me. I wasn't willing to let one mistake stand between us forever. I don't want to lose you."  
  
Her gaze softening, Max watched his eyes beg her to forgive him now. "I know, I don't want to lose you either. But maybe we acted prematurely. Maybe we should wait for the real cure. We can't stay like this, for all we know, I'll just end up miserable in another year and do this all over again. There are only so many times you can forgive me. There are only so many times I can forgive myself."  
  
"Look, I promised to meet Rachel. I'm going to be late."  
  
Max turned back to Alec, who was now looking towards the door. She could feel his unease from where she sat, and understood his desire to escape. Making a decision, she escorted him the door.  
  
"We'll have to talk about this, you know." Alec nodded.  
  
"Not today," he said, "you and Logan sort yourselves out first. We can talk later."  
  
He gave her a brief hug, which she returned, before he left. She watched his retreating form for a few moments, then closed the door and went back into the living room to settle beside Logan.  
  
They began to talk.  
  
-----------------------  
  
A/N: I know it's a short chapter, but I haven't had much time lately, what with some serious job hunting going on. Thank you all for the reviews, they are great encouragement, truly. We're almost to the end of this little plot bunny of mine, one or two chapters left.  
  
R&R guys, like I said, I love the feedback. 


End file.
